


火曜日(下)

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, starker - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: 内战时期Peter被美队告知了一个秘密，而这也是最终男孩掩护Cap先行的缘由。Tony因为内心极度受伤而把男孩囚禁在了孤岛的地下室里，最终男人在Peter的治愈下释怀了一切。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	火曜日(下)

**Author's Note:**

> *背景来自美队3. 一个真正意义上的治愈番.  
> *包含囚禁 捆绑SM 蒙眼Play 救赎 双性＋受孕.  
> *私设小虫已成年.

刚要悬下去的心却又被男人的一句询问给重新提了起来，“小彼，”他听到Tony轻声唤自己，“你到底为什么要毁掉那卷录像带呢？”  
领带后面的瞳孔被骤然放大，Peter赤裸着的胸膛都开始略微起伏着，冷汗从他的额前划落到下巴，Tony温热的手掌正在逐渐地往他的脖颈上面进发着，掌心轻轻地覆盖在了那层外露出的皮肤上。  
仿佛男人只要轻微用力，就能立即钳制住他的咽喉，撮段他的脖子。  
“那里面到底藏着什么秘密，你能够告诉我吗？”背后男人的声音形同鬼魅，层层击溃着Peter的身心。  
“相信我，Tony.. 信任我。”男孩的声音近似于祈求，语气里面也沾染上了一层哭腔，可他越不说明，男人就越想知道。  
Tony的眼底重新镀上了一层晦暗，他重重地叹了口气，略为失望地道出一句：“我认为两个人在相爱的时间里，是不该对彼此隐瞒的。”  
男人侧过了身，从桌子上摆放着的众多情趣用品中抽取了一枚小型跳蛋，又将润滑剂抹于了男孩的后庭处。冰凉地触感令Peter暗叫不好，而自己的私处被人这样触碰着，男孩的脸色也染上了一层潮红。  
“Tony...”Peter加紧了自己的双腿，将穴口闭合的更紧了。委委屈屈地鼻音传了出来，像是再撒着娇，“求您了，不要...”然而这一句并没有唤起男人的恻隐之心，Tony还是将手中的跳蛋给调节开，小东西躺在手里面震动着频率发出来的嗡嗡声响应在了这间空旷的审讯室里，让被锁链捆绑着的男孩产生了浓烈的排斥反应。  
“Trust me，Honey.. 你会喜欢的。”接着在男孩的震惊声中，Tony将手中的那个小玩意给塞入了男孩的后庭里。跳蛋刚一进入穴口就开始频繁地产生震动，引发了男孩体内一阵痉挛，Peter拼命地加紧了自己的穴口，想要将那枚跳蛋给排出去，可无奈将它往更深的地方开发着，肠道内壁都变得湿润了许多。  
自带润滑剂的男孩像是一副天生的媚骨，蜘蛛侠柔韧的身躯在起着相同的作用力。被吊住的双臂牵引着自己的腰身，奶白色的腰部也被刺激地向前挺动着，就连性器的前端也树立起了头部。  
“不要这样，我不想这样...”被领带捆绑着的头颅在猛烈地摇动着，似乎并不想听到拒绝的Tony直接冷漠地将震动频率调节成了最大档位。“哈啊——”骤变地速度令男孩的身体愈发吃不消了，口水顺着下巴流淌了下来，Peter撕扯着腰间与手腕处的锁链，后庭里面剧烈地灼热感伴随着痛楚与酥麻，像是密密麻麻地蚂蚁正游走在了全身。  
Tony俯下身用手轻刮了后穴口的分泌出来的肠液，白色透明的液体正顺着大腿根部逐一流到了脚腕处。男人将手指探寻到了后庭幽深地穴洞里面，指腹也在搜刮着那上面凹凸不平的肠道内壁，放入进去的手指又将跳蛋给捅的深入了些。  
蜘蛛侠的身体成功将那枚跳蛋吞进了更深的地方，男孩翘立着的乳首都快要分泌出汁液来。见润滑的程度达到需求了，男人又换上一具假阳具，手握着底部将上面粗壮的阴茎往后穴的方向挺进了一个头部。  
“哈—— 别这样做，Tony.. 求您了...”被这样任人摆布着的Peter此刻简直想哭，谦卑地一次又一次地祈求却都无济于事。“不——”  
“就让我来见证一下，你的身体究竟天赋异禀到什么程度吧，Sweety。”Tony将那具假阳具一路戳到了最深处，粗壮地柱身虽不及男人的，却也在全部灌入进去的时刻令男孩泄了身子。  
Peter高声尖叫着，前列腺的头部喷洒出了一股白浊。高潮地余韵使男孩萎靡了下去，半是疲软地性器却被后穴的双重刺激给震慑的颤颤巍巍再次抬起了头。  
后穴中频繁震动着跳蛋频率与Tony手中紧握着的假阳具上冰冷的温度成了名列对比，温热的肠道内壁将这两件冷器具层层包裹，像是驻扎在那里面的温床。  
“Tony.. Tony... 我想看着你。”男孩的头皮发麻，唾液多到从嘴巴里面分泌出来，Peter含糊不清地说着。“再等一会，Honey。”Tony耐心地劝道，手中地速度也在不断加快了。  
直到快感如潮水一般向着他袭来，在一声高过一声的尖叫中男孩逐渐达到了高潮。后穴的蜜液也在争先恐后地喷洒而出，多到一定程度的分泌白浊自那假阳具从白嫩的小屁股里面抽出后大股大股的向下流出，先前塞进去的跳蛋也被这样排出了体外。而Peter的性器前端再一次喷发出了一股暴浆白浊，第二次经历倾泻身子之后男孩疲软下去的阴茎伴随着塌下去的肩膀一起，男孩长着嘴巴大口大口的呼吸着氧气。  
“我都还没有碰你，你就这样湿了。”男人的头发上的鬓角轻扫过男孩的耳畔，处于男孩身后的Tony将自己的裤链扯下，隔着一层内裤用巨大的阴茎底部轻轻地磨在了男孩臀瓣上的后穴口处。男人的手掌捧着男孩较为纤细的腰肢，在阳具形成的鼓包上面牢牢地贴合着Peter敏感地穴口周围。  
Tony坏心眼地攥住了领带后方的下缀，手法轻柔地向后扯动着，突然地勒紧感让男孩的上半身躯体都在向前挺动着。Peter咧开的嘴角难受的发出了一声呜咽，男人的手指精准地探寻到了他的唇腔，将自己的食指放入了进去，扣弄掠夺着游走在了舌尖，搜刮着每一处。  
男孩光滑地臀瓣上面由于接触了这等炽热着的庞然大物，唇腔里面还在含着Tony的手指骨节，未能吞进的口水顺着下颚滴落在了胸膛上面。被领带遮住视野的这种感觉令他不适，蜘蛛侠疯狂律动着自己的身子想要摆脱男人的桎梏，却在大幅度地动作中被扯下了蒙住自己双眼的领带。

“喜欢我刚才对着你做出的那些吗？”Tony撕扯着男孩的头发同他接吻，男人的大手也掌控在了男孩的胸膛上面仔细地摸索着，Peter是那一捆干柴，而Tony则是那蔟烈火，他们彼此相依相伴着共生成为了燎原之势的星火。  
然后共同将星屑挥洒进银河。  
男人将舌尖渡入进了男孩的唇腔里，仿佛是在汲取着专属于那里的养分。一个吻显然不够，Tony想为自己争取到更多更多，被持续压制着的Peter已经快要缺氧了，却还是尽量的迎合着Tony的动作。  
直到他感觉男人腹部的坚挺逐渐鼓胀快要将内裤给撑破，Peter快要虚脱了似的轻咬了一下Tony的下嘴唇。在男人疑惑地目光里，男孩有些娇嗔地回应：“先生.. 您怕是就要忍不住了。”  
Tony扬起嘴角笑道：“永远不要质疑一个男人的自制力。”随即他又朝向男孩的方向吻了过去，在这长达近一刻钟的时长里，男人真的能够保持着胯间的硬度隐忍着跟Peter接完吻。两个人在分离的同时也牵扯出了一道暧昧的银丝，Peter看向他的目光带着些羞涩，此时他已经全然忘记了还在被人捆在束缚架上。  
男人轻笑一声，随即褪去了最后一层底裤，将硕大的性器暴露在了空气中，粗壮地柱身径直弹到了男孩的穴口周围，引起了Peter小幅度地颤抖。“别动。”男人似有不满地按住了男孩细弱地腰，一下子进入了两根手指。  
“哈—— 刚才不是已经做过扩张了吗..？怎么还来...”男孩有些意乱情迷地回过头去，小鹿般地眼眸也被蒙上了一层水雾。“一时忘情跟你接吻时间太久了，Honey。”Tony怜爱地拨开了男孩额前被打湿的刘海，将自己的薄唇贴在了Peter的额头上。  
小男孩有些委屈从嘴巴里面嘟嚷着：“可是想要您进来嘛...”爱撒娇的孩子才会有糖吃，Tony俯身将唇部亲吻在了Peter的下巴与脖颈处，轻嘬着那上面的细肉，留下了一个个暧昧痕迹。  
“你的肉穴正在紧紧地吸着我呢，宝贝...”湿润的肠道里面温暖地将男人的手指牢牢包裹，Tony挺进在里面趋势变得尤为通畅。  
“别再继续说下去了...”Peter羞愤地回绝着，下体却诚实地往Tony的方向靠近了一些，“快一点，Tony...”  
“马上就能够满足你了，小彼。”男人在Peter的耳边叫着他最亲切地小名，见扩张做的差不多了便挺动着自己的胯部缓缓将性器给推入了进去。只是刺入进了一个头部就能够感受到后穴口呈现出缩紧的趋势，Tony耐着心思轻拍着男孩的臀瓣作为提示，却被Peter给会错了意思。  
“不是抬高，是让你放松，Honey。”男人的小胡子略微上扬着，颇为无奈地叹了一口气。  
“喔...”男孩有些窘迫地照做了，刚被抬起来的臀部就像那样在男人的阴茎上面细细地磨蹭着，歪打误撞地又挤进去了一些。Tony简直被紧致地肠道内壁给夹的头皮发麻... 差点就泄在了男孩的穴口里面。  
“放松.. 小彼，还要再松上一些。”男人像是一个极度负责任的导师，轻轻地揉动着男孩身上敏感地腰肢。可是处于高度紧张着的蜘蛛侠不知道该如何将自己的穴口放松下来，因此会让Tony陷入到进退两难的境地。  
“All right，Kid。你再仔细回想一下，究竟做什么事情能够让你彻底放松下来？”  
男孩转动着自己的小脑筋，终于灯泡啪的一声亮了起来。紧接着，一种火遍Youtube上面的儿歌就这样在Peter的嘴巴里面被唱了出来：“Baby shark doo doo doo doo doo doo baby shark～”  
这简直是Tony Stark有生之年第一次遇见这么奇葩的事情，跟他做爱时还在唱着儿歌的——Peter Parker绝对是首屈一指的人物。小胡子男人想要克制着尽量不要让自己大笑出声，可是这一幕又实在是可爱的紧，让他只想着要将这个奶孩子给抱在怀里好好的Rua上一遍。  
小男孩的嘴边还在唱着：“Mommy shark doo doo doo doo doo doo mommy...”感受到了Peter穴口正在逐渐放松下来的趋势，男人迫不及待地挺入进了最深处。“好了，让我们直接跳过Mommy的那一步，直接过渡到Daddy那部分吧。”  
Tony好看的焦糖色大眼睛倒映出了男孩的模样，“Baby Spider～”男孩还未唱完的歌声被迫打断了，男人在他身后冲撞着的力度一次比一次大，两颗囊袋也在不断地拍打着男孩的穴口周围。  
啧啧水声听起来细腻又旖旎，Peter偏过了头有些委屈地眨着自己泪汪汪地，显然是一副正在被欺负着的模样：“可是我还没唱完呢...”  
“乖，下次包个KTV给你，整日循环播放这首歌。”Tony简直又好气又好笑，却每次又都是不得不妥协。  
男孩后穴内壁酥爽着的紧致感令他沉醉，男人昂着头享受起来：“宝贝.. 里面实在是太紧太舒服了，你简直是为我量身定做而生的。”Peter轻喘着鼻息，很显然被夺走了第一次地男孩撅着嘴巴发出了不满，“什么嘛，明明只有您一个人舒服着... 我后面可是快要痛死了。”  
“噢？可是我见你挺享受的。”Tony坏笑着将自己抽查的频率转换为了三浅一深的频率，直击着男孩后穴内壁的敏感点上。粗长的性器已经戳到了男孩的前列腺底端，却仍旧有一截被暴露在空气外。  
“还不够深嘛，想让您全部灌进来，填满我.. Tony。”男孩晃动着自己的小屁股，像是专门以吸食精气为生的蜘蛛，欲求不满的模样令Tony血气上涌。  
“全部都给你了，Honey。”随后男人不再有保留得大力地肏干着Peter的后穴，掌心也放置在了男孩的背部上面，挺动着自己的腰肢将肉刃抽插到了最深处。后穴像是撕裂了般地暴涨感，Peter的嘴角难耐的发出了较为细碎的呻吟声，一想到自己居然是被自己从小爱慕到大的钢铁侠干着，男人粗壮的肉棒正在他后穴的最深处里面挺动着，蜘蛛侠快要到达了欲望的顶峰。  
就这样被按着肏了许久，一股暖流几乎泉涌了出来，男孩颤抖着声线呼之欲出：“Tony... 我要到了——”  
“随我一起，Honey。”Peter后穴内壁的暖流直接浇灌进了一股热浪，刺激的Tony性器前端的马眼部分肿胀地蕴涵着大量的精液。男人抱着男孩的腰肢快速地抽送着，最终低吼着将精液喷洒进了Peter的肠道内壁，被这股炽热的浊液也刺激到的男孩最终也泄了身子，蜘蛛侠的性器前端已经所剩无几了。  
激烈地性事过后，Tony溺爱地抱着男孩颓废下去的躯体，将唇部印盖在了Peter裸露着的颈肩处。柔声话语也在不断鼓励着：“做得好，Kid.. Good job。”  
蜘蛛侠精疲力尽地靠在了小胡子男人的怀里，享受着自己爱人的湿吻。终于在品尝到禁果的满足感之后，Tony随手打开了审讯室里面的电视机屏幕。  
“来，Pete.. 陪我一起浏览这部影像吧。”

昏暗地放映室内，漆黑令视线也开始变得深邃，Peter眯着眼睛瓦解了谎言禁制，微光骤变发现了暗处潜藏着的魔鬼。  
夜色的暗涌遮蔽了思维，吞噬梦想中炽热的光辉。  
尽管Tony还在置身于男孩的背后，正在垂着眼眸细细地亲吻着男孩的锁骨。Peter的眼中闪过了一丝不安，直到他在认出眼前的黑白景象居然是被他拆分了的录像带之后，男孩地脸色骤然巨变。  
怎么回事... 分明已经被他撕扯碾碎了啊，莫非还有备份存在不成？蜘蛛侠的脑中正在进行着飞速地运算，那卷漆黑的录像带简直就像是潘多拉的魔盒，要怎样才能将这幅录像带自此远离Tony Stark的视野...  
男孩陷入了沉思，紧皱着眉头开始意识到了问题的严重性。画面开始播放出来了，霍华德夫妇开始出现在了录像里面。紧接着就是这辆轿车发生了车祸，而当下场景也被刊登在了1991年的报纸上面。  
蜘蛛侠的身体开始剧烈地颤抖着，他想要费力地挣脱开手腕间的锁链。男孩的动作牵扯住了一阵频繁的声响，但凡只要是一动就必牵扯到筋骨上面的伤口。Peter咬紧了牙关，以至于浑身上下都流出了虚汗。No.. No！一定不能让他知道，一定不要！  
视频画面中一个镶有金属手臂的男人暴力地扯过了车门，一手将陷入卡死状态的霍华德给单拎了出来。后者仿佛认出了来者，呼出了一句：“巴恩斯中士..”  
此时Tony也被监控画面给震惊到了，男人停下了手中的动作，像是被勾去了魂魄那样，眼神直勾勾地盯着视频上的内容观看着。  
结果监控系统显示出的——已经被九头蛇组织洗脑过后的Bucky牢牢地举起了自己的那条金属手臂，一拳一拳地打在了霍华德脆弱的头颅上，直到男人彻底被阻断了呼吸。  
“霍华德——”Tony的母亲还在伤心地叫着男人的名字，很显然被这样一幕给刺激地不清，Tony紊乱的呼吸频率喷洒在了男孩的后颈，Peter能够感受到男人在他背后起伏着的胸膛和正在小幅度颤抖着的身躯。  
“Tony...？别怕... 我在这里。”男孩脆弱地声线企图换回他的神智，回应他的却是一阵无声地沉默。  
该死，Peter Parker，想想办法... 快想想办法啊！按照目前的情况来看，Tony Stark所受到的心灵创伤都足以令Peter Parker被剐上千刀万刀。  
“不，别去看... Tony，看着我，别看那里！”任凭Peter怎样嘶声力竭的呼唤都不能将那双眼睛移开，直到冬日战士亲手掐住了副驾驶女士的脖颈，等到成功断气之后再撒手放开。  
镜头里面的冬兵直接举起了手枪，将录像设备给彻底击碎了。在黑发男人成功扣下了扳机后，那样一枚子弹仿佛也击中了男人脆弱的胸膛里面。Tony Stark饱含风霜的面颊上，就连往日清澈地瞳孔都被蒙上了一层灰。  
救救Tony... 拜托了，救救他。  
看见曾经不可一世的男人露出这等令人痛心疾首的模样出来，Peter内心里面更是比他疼上千倍万倍。  
Come on，do something... Spiderman！  
在血清作用的引导下，蜘蛛侠用动了一小部分怪力挣脱了捆绑着他的锁链。浑身赤裸地他爆出了手臂上面的青筋与肌肉，趁着那副自动循环播放着的录像带屏幕一拳就砸了下去，尽管手腕处先前被捆绑着的地方已经印出了淤血。  
不大不小的屏幕上面还在往外面滋出了线路火花，蜘蛛侠紧攥着拳头直接将那卷被修复好的录像带从设备里面大力地扯了出来，抬手一劈径直断成了两截。破败的录像带就这样散落在了脚底，蜘蛛侠厌恶地将剩余地杂碎全部用脚给踩成了碎末。  
彻底完成一切之后，男孩拖动着疲惫地身躯重新回到了Tony的身边，而此时的男人则像是一具没有灵魂的空壳。Peter心疼地用自己还算完好的手心轻轻地托在了男人的侧脸上面，悄悄地将那只流淌着鲜血地手臂给背在了身后，男孩有些强硬地掰过了Tony的下颚。  
“Tony，look at me。”终于在目睹了男人那副空洞着的神情时，自诩坚强地蜘蛛侠也一同变得脆弱了。Peter的眼泪夺眶而出，但他仍旧倔强的抱住了男人的肩膀，将脸深埋进Tony的胸前大哭不止。  
这个被美国队长私藏了半个世纪的秘密，又被蜘蛛侠一路保护到了如今，却还是被Tony Stark亲自挖掘出来了。  
不用再度瞒着他了，事情原本的真相已经被原封不动的还原了。上帝怎能如此不公... 为何这等残酷的现实要被男人得知两遍。  
Peter Parker甚至悔恨地想着，如果他在早些出声于半个世纪前就好了.. 男孩紧紧地攥住了Tony西装外套上的衣襟，不会有事的... 我不会让您有事的。  
男孩将哽咽在喉的悲伤感全部吞入了腹中，抬眼便是杀气纵横。  
Tony Stark身上受到过的遭遇，蜘蛛侠会帮他一并讨伐回来。

不知过了多久，男人牵扯着生涩的嘴角，缓缓道出了一句：“...你也知道这件事的，对吗？”  
仿佛是被牵引出了那道最细腻的思绪，片刻之后男孩率先推开了Tony的身躯，张开了嘴巴却是欲言又止。  
最终他听见自己淡漠地回复了一句：“是。”  
男人像是被打开了什么开关，忽然大力地握住了男孩裸露在外的肩膀，从而也覆盖住了Peter外露出的那些结痂伤口，疼的男孩皱紧了自己的眉头。  
“所以... 你也跟他们一样瞒着我到现在，对吗？”  
Peter简直无从辩驳，现实就这样血淋淋地被摆在了面前，男孩看到了Tony眼底的那一抹深邃，仿佛那里面还在透着微光。  
那是一种名为希望的微光。  
好像只要男孩的一个否决，男人眼中的那缕阳光就能够大盛光彩，从而扫去一切阴霾。  
有时候男孩甚至想要撒上一个小谎，或许能够将这件事情理所当然地揭过去，也许事情会就此翻篇也说不定。  
可惜的是，男孩并不会撒谎。我指的是，Peter他不敢面对着男人眼底的那一抹微光，那一双能够洞悉一切的焦糖色大眼睛，跟紧握在肩膀上面的那双手臂撒谎。  
“是。”犹如最开始的那般纯粹。  
在大是大非面前，蜘蛛侠能够说上的话向来很少。  
简单潦草到一如那个明媚的下午，男人亲身到达了他的卧室里面，坐在他睡着的那张小床上，也是同样将手臂搭在了男孩的肩膀上面，询问要不要跟着他去德国打仗一样。  
那时的少年只单单说了一句：“好。”  
什么都不必言说，我跟着你走。  
哪怕赴汤蹈火，终归万死不辞。  
男孩义无反顾的背上了行囊，甚至仅仅匆匆跟May道了一声别，步伐急促的早餐都顾不上吃就踏上了Happy的车子后座。  
两种截然不同的境遇，同样是Peter Parker还带着最初的目的，如出一辙的回答，却早已转变了的真心拗于心间。  
总有一天您会明白的，男孩浅笑着。  
但是响应在男人眼眶里面的微光，还是灭了。  
Tony从未想过能够有一天颠覆对男孩的所有认知，像是被无声地宣判了死刑，Tony Stark的喉咙像是被人裂开了一个大口子，萧瑟的风疯狂地肆虐进入咽喉里。  
男人许久之后才找回了自己的声线，“转过去。”  
浑厚地声线像是刚吸入了几支雪茄，Peter被震慑地一时未曾反应过来。紧接着身子直接被一只健壮地手臂给拦腰抱起，直接转换了一个身位。男孩的身体被人压制着动弹不得，后穴处突然涌进来一股炽热。  
“唔嗯...”贸然间捅进来的滋味十分不好受，Peter有些难耐地晃动着腰，却换来了比原先更猛烈地肏干。Tony伸出了手掌霸道地按在了男孩漂亮的蝴蝶骨上，一只手握住了他的腰，狠狠地往后穴里面抽送着。  
“我要向这样肏着你，Peter Parker。”他们的下体紧紧地连结在了一起，男人的胯部在冲撞到最深处的时候与Peter的臀部严丝合缝地贴近着，肉体的契合程度仿佛是为了对方而打造出来的天生性伴侣。  
Tony大力地抽送着自己的腰肢，不断地将阴茎顶撞到了男孩穴口里面的最深处。阳器的头部也狠戳在了内壁里面的小凸起上，到达了位置几乎靠近了男孩的前列腺点上面。  
男人将手指伸进了连结着他们的交合处，用指甲微微扣开了一条缝隙，Tony有些粗暴地摸索着，薄茧剐蹭在了穴口的外围。做着活塞运动地性器埋没进Peter颤抖地臀瓣里面反复进出，不规则的律动肏的男孩的穴肉外翻，少年酥爽的蜷缩起脚趾。  
尽管后方的男人已经逐渐被欲望支配，Peter仍旧选择了无声地承受。Tony将全部的热爱与悔恨倾泻在了这名男孩身上，所有标注在男人身上的思绪都化为了Peter Parker这个人。  
“Tony...”男孩脆弱地声线犹如清风徐来，点燃了蕴藏在男人心底的那一簇桃花。  
“嗯。”被这一声点醒之后，男人从过往的回忆中抽身出来。昏暗地眼眸再次重新亮起，他看着身下男孩那副洁白的身躯，恍然间地罪恶感因此滋生。  
他在肏着自己心爱地男孩... 还是以十分粗暴地方式。Tony目睹到男孩全身遍布的伤痕，就连手臂上面的伤患处还留有残存的玻璃金属。鲜血从那上面流淌了下来，染红了他的衣衫。光是这些还不够，感染发炎的伤口有的已经泛浓肿起了鼓包... 模样清晰可怖地摊在了男人面前。  
像是受到了极大地刺激，Tony慌忙地从男孩的体内退了出来，捧着男孩快要晕厥过去的脸颊，瞳孔里面泛起了一层水雾。“小彼.. 对不起，我一时失控了，没能保护好你...”  
感觉一阵凉意低落在了男孩的面颊上，Peter睁开了沉重地眼皮，抬眼却发现男人那双打湿了的眼眸。“别难过了.. 先生。”  
其实想要告诉您的是，要向前看。死守了那个秘密那么久，如今也感觉到疲倦了。现在事实被摊开摆放到了眼前，他相信自己是一定能够寻找到解决途径的。  
Peter想要抬起手擦拭Tony那双薄凉地眉眼，可染着血的手臂却又轻轻地垂了下去。啊.. 好像做不到，会把Tony弄脏的吧。男孩只觉得自己像是全身被沾染上了污秽，就连想要去触碰的举动都变得力不从心。  
像是察觉到了男孩的意向，Tony小心翼翼地将男孩给揽入到了怀中，抱着这幅对于他来说无比较小地身躯慢慢地后退到了墙面上。背部激起一阵凉意引得Peter想要往男人的怀里钻，Tony温柔地浅笑着吻上了男孩的唇。  
“唔..”从男孩的嘴间发出了一声嘤咛，一面享受着Tony的亲吻，一面环抱住了男人的肩膀。Tony的手指再像着他们之前的交合处仔细探寻着，怕他的男孩会因此受伤。男人怀着心眼的触碰了一下男孩的性器顶端，换来了自家男友的一声娇嗔。  
接着大手逐渐像后庭地方向摸去，等到了跨越到中间的关键点时，男人的指尖染上了一阵湿意。像是被彻底震惊了，Tony鬼使神差地往那一小块禁区里面探索着，指甲扣开了一条细缝，发觉这里柔软紧致地很。  
Peter脸红地推开了他，闪躲着的目光不敢去直视男人的眼睛。

Tony将指尖抽了出来，不可置信地将蜜液给包含在了自己的口中。他俯身蹲了下去，轻轻地扒开了男孩的腿缝观察着那一小块幽深的穴口。  
男人的声音开始变得颤抖：“小彼.. 在你的身上竟然生长着女性器官？”  
男孩的面颊像是一颗被人剥开了的水蜜桃，他看着Tony想要往私密部位探近着的脸部疯狂地想要推开，“先生.. 您不可以玩弄那里。”未能听劝告地Tony直接强硬地掰开了男孩的左腿，往被他拉大的距离里面将脸部探了进去。  
“噫..！”阴道的位置被一阵湿润包裹，男人温热地舌尖朝向他席卷而来。“Tony.. 别舔，别舔那里——”Peter的声音越发越尖细了，就连音调都变得甜美了许多。男人的舌尖穿插在了男孩的穴瓣里面，模仿着性交时候的动作。  
男孩高声地淫叫着，嘴上求饶却将下身送入进了男人的口中，“不要.. 不要，求您了Tony——”男人的手指在他的大腿上面摩擦按压着，另一只手揉捏在了男孩的后臀瓣上面。直到男孩酥爽地在尖叫声中泄了身子，一股腥甜的蜜液灌满了Tony的唇腔，后者才心满意足地擦了擦唇角。  
Tont想要轻唤男孩的乳名，可话到嘴边却又转变为了另一层用意。“小姑娘.. 你高潮了。”Peter被这个称呼给羞耻到不行，他窘迫地想要遮住自己的下体，撒娇地腹诽道：“...Tony！不许这样叫我，这太奇怪了！”  
男人被他的模样逗得哈哈大笑，“所以.. 你有子宫吗？有卵巢吗，会怀孕吗？”这些问题都得来了Peter频繁的点头，Tony心中大喜道：“那你能为我生出一个孩子吗？”  
“这算是另类求婚吗？”Peter有些羞涩地笑了，眉眼弯弯的样子看起来格外动人。男人简直欣喜若狂，直接将男孩给拦腰抱举起来：“我会娶你，孩子.. 相信我，婚礼日期你来定？就尽快吧，我迫不及待了...”  
“可是我还小呢，Tony。”  
男人与他额头轻抵，鼻尖贴合着鼻尖，“可是我岁数不小了，Honey。”接着他牵起了男孩的手，放入唇间一吻，“为我生个孩子吧，小彼。答应我跟我结婚...”  
“哪里有人在审讯室里面求婚的...”Peter满足地翘动着嘴角，主动扑了上去亲吻着他的爱人。  
“但是我愿意，先生。”  
粗壮地性器挺进了男孩紧致而狭窄的穴口里，硕大前端开拓进了曲径幽深地道路，男人的阳具直直地顶入到了男孩的子宫口。Peter和Tony忘我的接着吻，男孩疲惫的性器戳在了男人的小腹上面，头部还在往外分泌着汁液。  
两个囊袋拍打着男孩的后庭，被插到红肿地穴口一张一合地吞噬着Tony的阴茎。“真紧，全部吃进去了。”Tony的分身冲撞进了男孩的内壁里面，精力像是取之不尽似的卖力地抽插着，侧过头与之激吻。  
“轻点，轻点.. 我是第一次。”Peter哭喊着求饶，背部牢牢地贴在了冰凉的墙壁上，手指在男人的背上留下了一道道红痕。  
“这样说来，前面的洞口你也没碰过？”男人使坏般地用前端顶撞在了子宫口的部分，成功将那里面撑开了一些。换来了男孩的高声尖叫，“呃—— 对，对...”  
“Tony.. 射进来，想被填的满满的，肉棒肏的我好舒服——”  
男人的性器像是被打开了闸门开关，猛烈地抽插了几次之后，直接挺进去的马眼部分喷洒出了一大股炽热浓烈地白浊，将全部的精液射入进了Peter的子宫里面。  
被浓烈地爱欲包裹着的男孩再一次登上了高潮地顶峰，Peter跌倒进男人的怀中粗重地喘着气，完好无损地手掌也搁在了自己被定弄出凸起的肚皮上。  
Tony并未急着将自己退出去，而是将男孩揽在了自己怀里柔声地诱哄着，伸出手来拍打着他的背。  
“我能够怀上Daddy的孩子了吗...”  
男人在Peter垂下的眼皮上留下了怜惜一吻，“会的，Honey，因为钢铁侠从不失误。”  
“那您...”意识就快要撑不住了，男孩的声线也变得越来越轻，“会喜欢男孩还是女孩...”  
Tony的声音带着宠溺：“只要是你生出来的，我都会喜欢。”  
Peter将自己重新归于黑暗里，Tony帮着他稍微清理了一下身子后直觉抱着昏迷过去的男孩离开了那间审讯室。

Tony Stark做了一个带有残破色彩的梦。  
他仿佛又变成了那个21岁的少年，经历了那次国殇之痛。在第一次进入外太空的大战里，男人注视着那些从虫洞里面像着地球进军而来的外星飞船，再次亲眼见证了由他所制造出来的奥创吞并了自己的Jarvis。  
许许多多前设气之又落，过往的回忆直至将他破碎的心脏伤害地千疮百孔。Tony的人生像是被过渡进了空白期，而就在他肯为此停留之时，一截由空中飘下白丝绒轻落在了他的肩头。  
男人抬眼望去，梦里面的男孩背后长出了一双洁白无暇的羽翼，双翅轻轻绽开之后缓缓地落在了男人的身后。Tony像是沉浸在了白色地云朵里面，纯洁的天使成为了男人能够栖息停留着的港湾。  
Peter将Tony的身躯牢牢地包裹进自己的羽翼之下，看着怀中的那双蜜糖色地眼睛，虔诚地亲吻在了男人的额头上面。  
“Mr.Stark，我等了您很久了。”  
Tony听到他的天使说。  
男人从梦境里面醒来，清晨地阳光照射在了他的肩膀上。Tony条件反射地往身旁的床位上面摸索过去，掌心中却接触到了一片凉意。  
他的Peter不在这里，Tony皱紧了眉头，起身套好了衣物之后踱步到了车库，Stark11正在做着预热准备，后视镜里面的男人神情凝重。  
那日弥留下来的伤势未能痊愈，尽管男人将他带离了那里之后为他进行全面诊断治疗，蜘蛛侠手臂上的伤口仍旧需要一些时日才能够长好。  
男孩的右臂上面包着一层纱布，被红色战服给覆盖在了下面。Peter Parker要去见一个人，一个他本该见到的人。  
泽莫男爵被捆绑在了束缚仓里，像是一头任人观赏的野兽。而男人的表情淡漠着，自被抓到起从未发过一言。  
罗德站在观察室的对面表现地有些棘手，直到最近新加入复仇者联盟的年轻才干人员Spiderman的道来才令他态度明朗了一些。  
“Welcome，Mr.Parker。”  
“罗德上校，久仰大名。”男孩被握住了自己那只受伤的手臂时轻皱起了眉头，尽管牵扯到伤口的Peter仍旧做到了面不改色。  
“还是什么都未曾交代吗？”面罩下男孩的声音有些发闷，见到上校的频繁摇头之后了然于心。  
蜘蛛侠揭开了审讯室那层厚重的门，经历过内战之后的身躯亲自站到了从背后操控这一切的罪魁祸首面前。Peter当面扯下了自己的头套，决定不再继续隐瞒身份。  
“Peter Parker，我知道你。”这是泽莫男爵所诉说出的第一句话。  
“我也知道你，泽莫。”男孩的眼眸注入了几分狠戾，“刺杀了瓦卡达国度的前任国王，故意挑起了钢铁侠和美国队长的纷争，引起复仇者们的内讧... 你还有什么事情是做不出来的？”  
如他所见的那样，泽莫开始癫狂地咧开了嘴角。然而这幅狂妄地态度令蜘蛛侠的心中产生了强烈的厌恶，他让Cap的付出全部付之东流，只要想起那个黑暗的审讯室里面Tony Stark那副极度受伤的神情，拼命呼吸着想要压抑情绪的模样... Peter就恨不得将眼前的人立马撕碎。  
男孩将掌心重重地拍在了阻隔在他们之间的那层钢化玻璃上面，一双眸子仿佛像是燃烧着火焰。玻璃外壁震动着的声音响彻在了空旷的审讯室里面，即便是牵扯到了男孩手臂上面的伤口，而此时此刻麻木着的双臂也令他察觉不到痛楚了。  
“如果你再敢在Tony Stark的面前提起霍华德跟他的母亲，形同这块玻璃。”蜘蛛侠一圈打在了那层坚固的金属上面，足够大地威慑力仿佛要将那里给造成一个窟窿，掉落的玻璃碎片划在了泽莫男爵的脸上，后者也未曾想着要躲。  
几滴血从上面低落，Peter被绷带缠绕着的手臂隐隐约约往外渗出了血，男孩却无暇顾及。蜘蛛侠将自己的脸部探入了进去，直至与男人拉到了足够近的距离，低沉地声线响应在了泽莫的耳朵里，“我会将你碎尸万段，”  
Peter抬眸，面露胸狠地盯着泽莫那双眼睛，一字一句的轻缓道：“Understand？”  
直到被束缚着的男人被人重新抬了下去，男孩受过伤的手臂才开始微微颤抖了起来。啧.. 伤口好像又被撕裂了。像是刚刚经受过较大的刺激，腹部涌上来一股剧痛，Peter浑身流满了虚汗。男孩撕扯着自己的领子想要大口呼吸着，连眼神也开始出现的眩晕。  
罗德焦急地脚步声从后面传来，终于男孩脆弱地身形晃了晃，抱着小腹痛苦地跌了下去。  
“Peter...！Peter，振作一点.. Tony马上就来了，坚持住，孩子。”男孩的胸口剧烈地起伏着，在听到男人的名字时露出了一个虚弱的微笑。  
视线回归进一片漆黑当中。

Peter Parker做了一个梦，在梦中的场景里，他没有被那只受过辐射的蜘蛛咬到。男孩坐在教室里面的最后一排，带着一副框架眼镜，受到了同伴学生的欺负。  
男孩申请了九月份的Stark工业基金会，他再次看到了那名小胡子男人坐到了他家的沙发上面。但是没能成为蜘蛛侠的Peter看到了另外一个孩子跟随着Tony Stark身后，成为了他的左膀右臂。  
男人对那个孩子关照有加，直到一个特殊的日子，Peter收到了来自他们二人的婚礼请柬。  
“不...”男孩的面颊上面留下了酸涩的泪，张开了嘴巴却未能发出任何声音。他看着两个人渐行渐远地步入了象征着美好色彩的婚礼大堂，可任凭他怎样努力都不能够追上Tony的步伐。  
男孩未曾想要放弃，他听着婚礼司仪想要让他们厮守终生地进行宣誓，泪水夺眶而出的Peter想要尽力地穿越过拥挤人潮。  
“不——”无望的一声祈求，Peter的身躯终于痛苦地跪到在了地上，只怕此生能与先生自相知起却不能相守了。  
Peter挣扎着从无尽梦魇中子醒来，头痛地像是要被炸开了一样。“呃——”男孩想要抬起手来触摸自己额头上的温度，直到发觉自己的手指被人紧紧握在了怀中。  
Tony睁着好看的眉眼柔和地冲着他笑，“醒了？感觉怎么样？”男人伸出了手指拨弄着男孩额前的刘海，温柔地触摸那孩子的脸颊，“想喝水吗？”  
这份美好道来的不太真实，“Tony...”看着小胡子男人想要起身为他寻找着附近的水杯，一时心急地Peter只想着要扑上去亲吻他。却没想到较大地动作牵扯到了男孩手腕上的针孔，带动着输液管的针头也错位了。血液开始回流，Tony见到了这样一副情景自然是愠怒到不行，轻推着男孩瘦弱的肩膀，将枕头树立过来垫在了男孩的背部，心疼地看着Peter毫无血色的笑脸。  
“现在竟然长本事了，是吧？居然还敢拖着那只受伤的手臂去威胁泽莫，嗯？”Peter看着他细心帮忙把已经偏移了的针管给重新调正，Tony长叹了一口气，“说你什么话都不听，真像头倔脾气的小马驹。”  
男人诙谐得比喻方式并没有带动Peter的思绪，“Tony... 您能不能吻我一下啊。”男孩道出来的声音很轻，未能等到男人反应过来，Peter有些霸道的扑身过去，用另一只手紧紧地攥住了Tony胸前的衣襟，强迫男人同自己接吻。  
Peter的方式近乎于啃咬的形式，他亲吻在了男人的嘴唇腔上面疯狂地掠夺着，像是恶龙日日夜夜守护着自己的宝藏。Tony自然是经不起这种主动挑衅地，伸出手来扣住了男孩的后脑不断地加深了这个吻，两个人彼此交换着唾液，相互换了一枚湿吻之后才不舍地分开。  
“满意了吗？”Tony轻柔地用指腹擦拭着男孩的嘴角，Peter眼神迷离地盯着那双蜜糖色的大眼睛。“要当上Daddy的孩子居然在怀孕初期就勾引了自己的丈夫？就这么迫不及待吗？”  
先前温情地境遇没来由的画风突变，话题跨度跳跃的太大，孕期的男孩还有些未能反应过来。Tony浅笑着将他拉入进自己的怀中，一下一下地轻拂着他的背。“做噩梦了，Kid？”  
“不怕，Tony is here。”  
男孩未能将自己沉浸在温柔乡里面时候就慌张地退了出来，“对了，队长和您...”小胡子男人挑了挑眉，都文件袋里面拿出了一枚老式手机在Peter的身前晃了晃，又递给他一张信纸，“总体来说不算太坏？”  
Peter往那张信纸上面匆匆略上了几眼，“可是，泽莫男爵他...” Tony有些无奈地用掌心贴在了男孩的额头上面，“好啦，我的小英雄.. 事情都已经解决完毕了，不要再为此烦恼了。”  
男孩眨巴着眼睛却还是又些不死心，“那霍华德的事情也...”Tony磁性地声线传了出来：“那是作为九头蛇的目标，并不只是冬日战士的。”  
胸口中像是被塞放进了一抹柔软，Peter将自己的小脸深埋进了男人的胸口中。闷闷地声音传来：“不觉得遗憾吗...”  
“毕竟事情都过去那么久了，人终归是要珍惜当下，并且朝前看的。”Tony抱紧了自己怀中的男孩，在头顶的发旋上面印下了一吻。  
“这下队长交代给我的任务，也总算完成了。”  
“Peter Parker，”小胡子男人像是有些吃味，“你为何最近总是伤口闭口都是那个金发大胸？是我的魅力不如他吗？”  
有些狡猾的男孩强忍住了自己的笑意，“对啊～ 回头我就把腹中胎儿的姓名给改成罗杰斯。”  
一声从未被人挑战过威严的Tony Stark直接坏心眼的掐着男孩纤细的腰肢，满口黄腔爆了出来：“Daddy现在就进来看看他们，好让孩子们认清自己到底是谁留下的种。”  
“别闹，Tony... 我还输着液，啊—— 别咬那里...”年轻的恋人与男人一起嬉笑着滚作了一团。

一个风和日丽的下午，Tony开着车带着孕夫Peter来到了先父的墓碑前，男人将手中握着的花献在了镶有霍华德的名字周围。  
“父亲，这么多年以来，感谢您对我的养育跟栽培。曾经我们相处的时间很少... 而多年的误解却一直令我问心有愧。”  
Peter站在了男人的身后安静地做个聆听者，直到Tony回过头看向他时嘴角勾起了浅笑，轻轻地将男孩给带上前来。拦着他的肩膀继续诉说着：“我现在也已经有了能够与之共度一生的人了，”男人将掌心轻轻地附在了男孩还未隆起的腹部上面，“并且有了属于自己的孩子，我现在过的真的很幸福，父亲。”  
简短的话语间，Peter已经泪目了。这段时间以来，男孩见证了Tony Stark从颓废到振作起来的整个过程，他庆幸自己能够以恋人的身份陪伴在男人身边。  
“相信很快宝宝就能够出生，然后跟我们打招呼了。”Tony的眼眶也浸上了一层湿意，逐渐与身边的男孩十指紧扣。  
壁炉的火光映在了两个的脸颊上，已经怀孕四周的Peter Stark坐在在了温馨的沙发上，蜷缩了进了男人的怀抱里。  
两个人一起看着《七号房的礼物》，Tony全程无奈地伸出袖子在给男孩擦动着眼角。“总是这么能哭.. 未来的宝宝要是随了你可怎么办。”  
男孩生气的撇了撇嘴，犯了小脾气似的推开了男人的怀抱，气的躲在了沙发边缘里缩成了一团。“坚强的蜘蛛侠，不需要抱抱。”  
这一幕令Tony觉得好笑，他想要靠近男孩的身子却被他伸出来的一只手臂给再度推远。这一来二去的，男人也耍起了小性子。“Peter Stark，给你三秒钟时间，如果你再不扑过来，我就将你的门禁时间减少到8点。”  
“倒计时开始了，3，2——”  
还未等到男人数到一，男孩就扑身过来凑上去亲吻着Tony的唇角，后者则小心翼翼地护住了他的腰，柔声责怪道：“别像这样大幅度，如果伤到了腹中的胎儿怎么办？Daddy可是会心疼的。”  
Peter调皮的吐了吐舌头，便跨坐在了男人的腿间亲吻着他的嘴唇，两个人情到浓时擦枪走火也在所难免。直到Tony抱着男孩的躯体，将自己释放在了男孩的腿间，男人起身擦拭着Peter身上的白浊。  
“Tony，你能帮我拿一下左手边柜台上的眼镜吗？”男人套上了裤子，心里面还在疑惑自家宝贝究竟什么时候近视了时，目光直接被桌面上的一具相框给吸引住了。  
霍华德与青年Tony的照片被修复成型的样子牢牢地框在了里面，男人的指腹轻拂在了那张照片里两个人的笑容上面。他一次次地回忆起当时的境遇，那是专属于圣诞节前夕的片刻宁静。  
男孩起身朝着Tony的方向踱步而来，察觉到越来越近的步伐，男人慌忙地将自己脸上的那一抹脆弱给潜藏了回去。  
“我送给您的礼物，喜欢吗？”Peter映照在壁炉火光前的模样令男人着迷，嘴边翘动的笑意点燃了Tony心头的烛火。  
小胡子男人将手中的那副相框给重新摆放了回去，把手臂撑在了柜台外沿上面，牢牢地将男孩禁锢于自己的怀中。  
“再继续这样犯规的话，我怕我会克制不住想要吻你的冲动。”Peter被这一句话给成功逗笑，伸出了一只食指来阻挡在了男人唇间。Tony挑动着眉往那节手指上面舔舐了一口，换来男孩调皮地将自己的手指抽回，又凑上去亲吻了一下男人的唇角。  
等到做完这项勾人心魄的动作时，未等到Tony反应过来之际，直接探身从男人的臂弯下面钻了出去，嬉笑着跑远了。  
Tony用指尖擦拭着自己的唇角，坏笑着朝着Peter的方向追寻了过去。  
等到两个人全部玩够了闹够了，Peter有些疲惫地躺在了男人的怀里。Tony揽着男孩的肩膀，亲吻着他的额头。“跟我在一起会令你感到负担吗？”  
Peter在男人的怀中摇了摇头，“不会，我做梦都未曾想过会有这一天.. 就好像美梦成真了。”  
“你有想过为我们的宝宝起个什么样的名字吗，Honey？”  
男孩转动眼眸，一个较为符合的词语被陈述了出来。“Angle，Angle·Stark。”  
Tony又将这个名字重复叙述了一遍，终于柔和地笑了起来。男人看着被他给揽在怀中的大天使，又将手覆盖在了蕴含着小天使的男孩腹中。  
“看来Stark的家中诞生了两名纯洁无暇的天使呢。”  
“嗯？”男孩抬起了清澈地眸子，凝望着他的爱人，勾起嘴角浅笑了起来，“什么意思？”  
男人未能言说，直接将嘴唇贴在了男孩的那片唇瓣之上。  
“I Love you 3000，My Angle。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：这天Tony Stark在清扫着男孩房间里面的衣物时，发现墙上挂着的海报里面，众多的钢铁侠画报里混进了一张美国队长的。  
> 小胡子男人立即气不打一处来，顿时有种自己家的崽被拐跑了的感觉。Tony立马拎着那张蓝色海报冲到了楼下，“Peter Stark，你最好好好像我解释一下这是什么意思？“  
> 嘴巴里面正在偷吃着的孕夫男孩此时快要将手中咬上一口的甜甜圈都给吓掉了。  
> 金发大胸风评被害.JPG


End file.
